User blog:NOBODY/The WIP probelm + does J-J-Jump have a Nitrome Wiki reference?
I've found something very interesting - when Nitrome releases a new game, whenever I do my math, my hand moves more quicker and writes faster. Along with this, I think faster. These two increases allow for me to finish my math very quickly. I first recognized this when Hot Air Jr was released, I had to tell myself to slow down before I start becoming careless and making mistakes. Anyway, it's time to get on to the topics of this blog post! The WIP problem When I got 5 minutes to go check the Nitrome Wiki's recent changes, I went and checked the J-J-Jump page to see how it was getting along. I was greeted by a WIP template, two sentences, and Infobox game. Seeing as Santi has said he commented on it on Facebook and placed a link to it, it would look really bad if people came to a page and saw it had sparse information. And why would there be sparse information? Because no one could edit the page! At the time I saw the page, Takeshi64 had made the most recent edit. It would be 1 hour 21 minutes until another edit was made by The Nitrome Yeti (the only one who could the Wiki's rules edit thepage). During this time, the page severely lacked information and looked horrible. Out there, it is likely people wanted to help (other Nitrome Wiki users), but they couldn't due to this WIP template. And there was a long hour long gap between edits, in fact, without Takeshi's edit, there was a 1 hour 47 minute long gap. Is it really necessary to have a page left with barely any content for the sake of following the rules?! If The Nitrome Yeti had not made another edit when I came back now, I would have deliberately violated his WIP by adding lots of content to the article (opening sentence, sections), sent him a message, and started up a blog post about the wrongness of a WIP in this situation. However, he removed his WIP, and thus, I didn't have to break the rules. It was this situation which caused me to come up with other rules in the case of placing a WIP on a page about a newly released game. I, however, would like to see if the community (hopefully) has any better solutions to this problem. Whenever a new game is released, it really seems like a race to see who can place a WIP the fastest. The problem with a WIP on a new game page is that the one who placed it is the only one able to edit it. And other people may want to add content, but can't, due to the WIP. I'm not suggesting we have that you are banned from placing a WIP on a page about a game that has been recently released, until a few days have elapsed (although that would solve all problems with this situation), I'm suggesting that, for you to place a WIP, you have to first do something special. I first thought you had to add 2,000 bytes of content, but I remembered that would be difficult to do, as you cannot see how many bytes you are placing, and someone could simply fill up a section with enormous amounts of HTML tags, as those can be used to easily add bytes to a page. And what if someone has an enormous amount of gibberish between a tags? These tags hide all content placed between them from the eyes of users who read the article; these tags and the content they hold can only be seen n source mode. Thus, this cannot be used. Something else I thought is that you have to write the opening sentence ('' is a game released on .), then place the WIP on the page. But then, what if they wrote it badly? Lastly, I thought "Why not restrict time?". It goes like this: you have 10 minutes to put your WIP up. After 10 minutes, another user has/you have to take it down. Then, for 10 minutes, you cannot put up a WIP until 10 minutes has elapsed, even a user hasn't placed a WIP down. During the 10 minutes you have to wait until you can place your WIP down, you can freely edit the article. This seems like a fine rule to have, however, it wouldn't seem nice to have 3 other users waiting to secure a WIP on the page (while you edit the page) and watching their computer clock, wating to pounce on the page and claim it. We don't want to have Wiki Capture the Flag; this wiki is about editing, not who can claim the most pages (although "who can claim the most pages" doesn't seem like such a bad wiki game idea, although it would have to be played off wiki). However, I think it will be highly unlikely multiple users would lye in wait for a user to publish their edit, then the waiting users trying to secure a WIP on the page. What I am asking is if you have any good ideas on a possible solution for WIP wars. If so, post in the comments. I think the 10 minute rule is a good idea, though. The Nitrome Wiki's possible cameo in J-J-Jump Whilst doing my math, my sister called me over to her computer saying the Nitrome Wiki appeared in J-J-Jump. I thought "no way". It didn't appear; however, a blue face with white eyes and a pink coloured mouth appeared. It beared (I'm not sure if I spelt "beared" correctly) a very strong resemblance to the Nitrome Wiki's favicon (a favicon being a little icon located at the top-right of your browser's window/tab). Although I don't think it's a reference to the Nitrome Wiki, it could be. It would be nice if someone could Email Nitrome and ask if it is indeed a reference to the Nitrome Wiki. J-J-Jump is so fun! Although I didn't give a heads up on this section in the name of this blog post, I thought I would mentioned how fun J-J-Jump is. J-J-Jump is very fun and colourful; I wonder why such a simple platformer with art like this would be so fun? Immediately I thought of Jelly Beanstalk when I saw the rising flood. Is it possible J-J-Jump has some recycled assets from Jelly Beanstalk? What do the two J's in J-J-Jump mean? Do any of the J's in J-J-Jump mean "Jelly"? ---- Well, that's it for my blog post. Now, to refresh your mind on the question of this blog post: do you have any possible idea that could solve the problem with WIP's affecting the look of a page for a long amount of time? If so, w-w-write it d-d-down in the c-c-comments! I think my 10 minute rule is good enough solution to the problem, though. Going to go play J-J-Jump now! Category:Blog posts